Linked: A new love
by dark-haru
Summary: Go to the castle, ravage everything and kill everybody. The people of this town are so unworthy of life they have to steal one of their own. But remember, bring back one person so I can interrogate them.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Go to the castle, ravage everything and kill everybody. The people of this town are so unworthy of life they have to steal one of their own. But remember, bring back one person so I can interrogate them." I sighed. 10,000 years I've spent looking for my long lost love.   
  
Zelda.   
  
In which 10,000 years....I've found nothing. With the help of my undead pet. She is one of my greatest acheivements. But she is to be explained in detail later. She can drown whole cities in the blood of their maliced ones. And spare the innocent. For they have done nothing wrong. She has only been in my company for 2000 years....in which, she has become my best friend.... and I am so lonesome...I have even tried to make her more than that. But I remind myself that Zelda's still there. I know it.   
  
How do I know she's there? The triforce. How am I still living after 10,000 years? The triforce. It keeps us living. The three of us holders I mean. Me, Zelda, and Ganon.   
  
I am the triforce holder of Courage. In the beggining of all of this, I was a little boy. No older than 10. I lived in Kokiri Forest with all of my friends. The Kokiri. They were a people who stayed young forever. A bunch of little children. I thought I was one of them. But it seemed like everyone else knew otherwise. I was raised to think like I was one of them after all, why would I doubt it? After all though, I did seem to have certain features that none of the other Kokiri's possesed. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, and I always wanted to go into the outside world. All of the Kokiri knew that if any of them left the forest, they would die immediatley.   
  
Since every Kokiri had a fairy companion who would come to them in the first 10 years of their life. I was the only Kokiri who didn't have one. Until one day, when a fairy named Navi came from the Great Deku tree, the tree that basically made the Kokiri, and that little fairy changed my life. Telling me that my future was to save all of Hyrule. Hyrule was my world. The forest dwelled within this great and beautiful land. But if it wasn't for Navi, I never would have met Zelda. She was about the same age as me and she held the 2nd piece of the triforce. Wisdom.  
  
With the mark upon her hand, she was the Princess of Hyrule. Daughter of the King. She was so beautiful. Even back then. With her long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, I adored her. When we first met, she told me of a dream. A dream where dark clouds billowed over the land of Hyrule, but then, a stretch of green light shot out of the forest. To reveal a figure. A boy holding the Kokiri's Emerad, with a fairy hovering next to him. It was me. She was so glad to have known that I did have the Emerald. It was given to me by the Great Deku tree, just before his death. But she was spying into a window when I found her. And who she was looking at she told me, "Represented the dark clouds" in her dream. It was Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf. Leader of the Gerudos. He had the third piece of the Triforce, Power. A man with red eyes. Evil red eyes. He was kneeling before the king when I first saw him. He was pledging his allegiance. Unfaithfully pledging his loyalty. In which he would soon try to take Hyrule from the king. But Zelda knew of his evil intentions, and told me to go on a mission. I did do the missions. And she was taken from me. Only leaving behind the Ocarina of Time. I used it. And with it I deafeated Ganondorf 7 years later. I should say we deafeated Ganondorf all those years ago. But the Triforce keeps you alive. Makes you immortal. I will most likely be eternally searching for Zelda, Ganon will be forever be lurking in the shadows, trying to steal the triforce from us. And Zelda..I don't know what shes been doing, how she's been doing. And it pains me everyday to not see her. To not see her smiling face, to not hear her laugh or do anything. She's basically dead. No. No shes there. I know it.....  
  
I heard a faint sound from above, which snapped me out of my recollection of the past. The flutter of clothes is then what I saw descending from the ceiling of my castle. Ah, it's my eternal companion. Ceres. Like I said before, she was my greatest achievment. A vampire as it were. She is one of the most powerful of them all. And she is mine. I had deafeated her one day, and she was pleased with me. And asked for me to be her master. I accepted. She now does my bidding, and helps me search for Zelda. But why she does what I command her to do is still a mystery to me. But how we first met might have something to do with why she obeys me.   
  
She bowed before me, and set the body of a girl in front of me. Ceres then looked up to me with her seductive eyes and smiled. I hated it when she did that. That smile of hers goes perfectly with her dark features. And makes her completely irresitible. Her long black hair perfectly fell into place before her auburn eyes. She smiled at me again with her perfect lips, perfectly shaped and colored. A mixture between pink and red, they seemed so luscious, at that instant I wanted to taste them again. Like when we first met. I knew she was teasing me as she giggled. I blushed. She had this effect on me with just a smile, I had to at least TRY to seduce her every now and then.  
  
"U-u-um...."I stammered. I HATED it when she did this to me..I felt like a teenager all over again. Well technically I'm 10,000 something, I've lost count over the years, but physically I still look 18. "So...." She smiled again. DAMMIT! I can't think when she does this...... I looked away and heard her giggle once again. I had to get my mind off of her.. So I looked at the girl she had given me. I gasped as soon as my eyes looked upon the face of the commoner that laid before me.   
  
"Who......"I kneeled before her. She..... looked exactly like her.......... I ran my fingers down her cheek and down to her lips. She.... was.......  
  
"Zelda?" I whispered.   
  
Please review! 


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.2  
  
I knelt down. I gasped in horror as she girl who layed before me unconscious, looked just like my lost love.   
  
"Zelda?" I whispered into her ear. I, Link, had no greater weakness than love. I've been searching for Zelda for 10,000 years. I've finally found her. My breathing quickened as I looked at her up and down. Her blonde hair was still blonde and fair, her eyes shut, her lips, a perfect pink and were slowly breathing. I lowered myself so my face was now hovering above hers. I then looked down her body, she was wearing a black skirt with a pink top, a purple jacket covering the top. Those were her favorite colors. I kissed her soft lips. I heared my vampire apprentice Ceres gasp. As did the mysterious Zelda look-alike. But as soon as I saw her eyes, I stood up and opened my mouth in horror.  
  
She had black eyes.   
  
Zelda did not have black eyes. I know her eyes. She had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. But this girl....black...her eyes were black..... Who is she?  
  
"M-m-master Link?" My beautiful vampire pet stammered. Her auburn eyes were pouring out tears, as she tried to hide. She was crying as her bottom lip trembled. Her pale complexion turned a bright red as she wiped away the tears from her cheek and disappeared. I sighed. She always did seem to be affectionate of me.  
  
"Wh-wh-where am I?" The girl asked me. She recoiled into the corner of the Great Hall and looked around, her eyes darting from my face to another part of the room. I sighed again.   
  
"You're in my castle. My name is Link." I introduced myself as best as I could, without trying to mention how much she looked like Zelda. "Do..........." I stopped myself. I can't ask her that....she'd think that I was a complete psycho.  
  
"Are you Zelda?!?!?!" I yelled accidentally. She tilted her head in confusion. I hit my head over and over with my sword. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
  
"Who's Zelda?" She asked me with innnocent eyes. I turned around as a tear slid down my face. How could she not be Zelda? She looks just like her......why? .........Why isn't she Zelda.....  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked me. I wiped the tear away and sounded as manly as possible.   
  
"I'm not crying. Anyway," I started, but then she smiled at me. I couldn't look at her. She had to be Zelda. I turned around and talked to the wall. "Where do you live?" I asked the wall. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut as she scrunched up her eyes in confusion.   
  
"I....." She started. "I.......I....can't..remember...." She told me slowly, looking down at the floor trying to recall anything that she could remember. I looked at her and sighed. She wasn't lying, she really couldn't remember anything. I sighed again, and this time. she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but sympathize for her. I should at least try again.  
  
"Can you remember your name at least?" She was still staring at me, with tears running down her face. She then started to hiccup, she had to be really scared. She tried to say something, but all I could hear was "S-s-s-*hiccup*"  
  
"Sarah." She managed to say. Sarah...ok....now were getting somewhere. She stopped crying and smiled at me for some reason. I swiftly turned around again, she looked so much like her....I can't stand to look at her as she smiles.  
  
"You can stay here then. There's a room at the end of the hall, it has no windows or lamps. I think you'll like it. Miss Vampire Sarah." Her eyes widened and she then looked to the ground, to avoid my gaze.   
  
"Vampire?" She told me. "I'm not a vampire..." Now this one confused me, she had to be one. No other creature gives off that bad vibe. But shes so innocent looking. How could she be as evil as her aura tells me? (Aura is the vibe that people give off, how bad you are, how good you are. It's like their energy.)  
  
"So you're not a vampire?" I asked her.  
  
"No..." She then looked down.   
  
"So you must be human."   
  
"No...." She then hid her eyes from me again. Not human? Not Vampire? What is she?  
  
"Then what are you?" I flipped my blonde bangs to the side in a effort to try and see her completely. But they just fell back into place. DAMN BANGS!  
  
"I'm sorry." She told me. I gave her a confused look.  
  
"Why should you be sorry?" She then looked back up at me.   
  
"I don't know what I am." And this confused me even more. What could she be then? There was only one other option. "Please don't ask me any more questions for tonight. I'm really tired...." Thats when I noticed how tired she was. She was slowly swaying back and forth and she had kept od rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well Ze- er...Sarah, I have a vampire of my own. She brought you here. Her name is Ceres. Don't worry about her, she obeys me and I promise that she won't hurt you." I smiled at her. "What are you still doing on the ground? Stand up." I told her. She stood up and yawned. "Well that room I was telling you about earlier, its at the end of the hall, and to the right. Like I said, no lights. Should be comfortable."  
  
"Are you Ceres's master?" Zeld- er...Sarah asked me.  
  
"Yes....why?" She then looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Can I stay here forever? Can I stay here with you? Can you be my Master?" She smiled at me and her bad aura vibe was going off the charts.  
  
"Get out." I told her firmly. She looked like she had been slapped in the face.   
  
"W-w-what?" A tear slid down her face.  
  
"NEED I repeat myself?" I stated. Another tear hit the floor. "The room we talked about it waiting for you." I turned around and waited for her to leave the Great Hall. I heard a footstep. And slowly I heard another one. Then one after the other. Until they eventually faded into the door closing. I sighed. I was too harsh. I walked over to my room. Opened the doors and then moseyed over to my bed. I took off my Green Tunic and shoes and set my shield and sword next to my bed. I was way too tired to put anything away at the moment.  
  
"Sleep......" I groggily said as I fell into the feathery bliss of my bed. Every time I blinked, it was getting harder and harder to open them up again. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the grandfather clock in my room saying that it was now 8:45.......   
  
*snore*   
  
"Master Link...." I heard faintly... "Master Link......." I heard a little louder this time. "MASTER LINK!!!" I then opened my eyes to see red eyes hovering just above me.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.3  
  
"Master Link...." I heard faintly... "Master Link......." I heard a little louder this time. "MASTER LINK!!!" I then opened my eyes to see red eyes hovering just above me. I immediatley reached for my hand and sword, but a hand grabbed my hand before I could get to it.  
  
"Master Link!" I heard more forceful this time. Then I recognized the voice, and connected them to the red eyes I was seeing.  
  
"Dammit Ceres!" I yelled. I could now tell where she was, her eyes would glow red in the darkness. A vampire thing I would guess. Although I have never fought a vampire in the dark. But there have been times when I've seen her in the dark. And her eyes do glow red. God. She really did scare me. "Why'd you wake me up?" I rolled over and shoved my head into a pillow. I wanted to sleep.  
  
"Master Link...There's someone here. I can sense it." I sighed and rolled my eyes. She brought her here. What a stupid question to ask. Muffling, I answered.  
  
"She's the girl you brought me....please..let me sleep." Her eyes widened.   
  
"YOU BROUGHT HER HERE!?!?!" She yelled into my face. She grabbed my throat and wasn't choking me, but I could tell that one wrong move and I would black out. This wouldv'e been more comfortable if I was actually in clothes though. My boxers were all that shielded me from her. Please don't let her go there!   
  
"You're-the-one-who-brought-her-here." I told her. Uh-oh...her grip was tightening.  
  
"I BROUGHT HER HERE SO YOU COULD KILL HER! LIKE YOU DO WITH EVERY OTHER CAPTIVE WE TAKE!" She was breathing down my neck now. Literally. She was that close to me. She then sighed and let me go. I could breathe again. "She's bad Master.....She's really bad..." I then clicked the light on in my room and looked at her. She looked really sad.  
  
She was now sitting next to me on my bed. Her head down, looking at my blue sheets. A tear splashed onto the sheets. She was crying.... this had to be serious. I then pulled her into a hug, an act of comforting her. She then curled up in a little ball. I could feel her tears splashing on my exposed chest. I then nugded her chin up with my finger, so she could look at me as I spoke to her.  
  
"If there's any trouble...." I then looked into her innocent auburn eyes. "I trust you to be by my side." She then turned a fire-engine red. If there was an ever more romantic moment..... she was in my arms, tears sliding down her beautiful face as she was completely red, me looking into her lovely auburn eyes with my piercing blue ones. Not to mention me only in boxers :P DAMN SEXY HELL YEAH! *cough cough* and there goes me in my 21st century mode.... She then buried her head in my chest, I could feel her breathing in and out...  
  
"Of course Master.. but..." She stopped herself. I knew she had more to say.  
  
"Yes.....?" I then asked her. She was sensing something. Her being a vampire, her senses are more keen that mine. Aura wise too.  
  
"She's bad...." She nearly whispered. But that vague of an answer?  
  
"How?" And I answer with a vague question.......  
  
"She's evil.... full of malice.... she wants to kill you and me....." She paused every now and then, almost as if it took all of her energy to speak of Sarah. "She doesn't have the power though....... yet...... She's come here to obtain your triforce, Master...... She will try to seduce you........ Try to take it from you................" I raised an eyebrow and then held her tighter.   
  
"How long have we known each other? At least 2000 years? I trust your judgement... And plus." She then looked at me, the tears were gone. "The triforce is inside of me." She then pushed herself off of me, she was about a foot away now.   
  
"Yes Master, inside your heart." She then placed her hand on my chest, and felt my beating heart. It was beating faster than ever. But I loved Zelda..... "She will try to overcome with love....if you love her..... your heart is hers. And then she will take your Triforce...." Her eyes darkened. "Why do you think she looks so much like Zelda." The way she said Zelda made me want to slap her. What was with her tone?   
  
"I did love her.... I mean I still love her, and she never tried to take it." She then glared at me. What did I do wrong this time?  
  
"YES, I remember...... She could've taken it at any time....... but she...." She then closed her eyes, and looked away, as if it hurt to say this. "But she didn't..... because........... she loved you." She then moved to the very edge of the bed. An attempt to avert my gaze. She knew I was looking at her. "Sarah is sent by Ganon. When she gets the triforce piece, shes going to give it to him."   
  
"You know Zelda's still alive." I sighed. Ceres nodded. "Her triforce keeps her alive. Makes her immortal....just like me."  
  
"But it keeps Ganon alive as well. The 3 of you alive. In which, he will never cease to try and steal the triforce pieces from you.. Forever lurking in the shadows... he'll never stop...... Master! Please! You must expel her from here!" She pleaded. Tears were rushing down her face once again. It pained me to see her in such distress. I then kissed her forehead. Which caught her completely off guard.   
  
"I will expel her if she tries to get too close to me." She smiled. And right then and there I turned red. But then her expression faded.  
  
"She approaches." And within a second, she disappeared. *knock knock knock*  
  
"You may come in." Sarah's head peered through the doorway.   
  
"Link?" She asked me as she stepped into full view.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, I wanted to ssssssleeeeeeeep.  
  
"I'm.... I'm scared.... I don't like dark places......" She then looked at my lamp on the table next to my bed. "Can I sleep here with you?"   
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.4  
  
Sarah was in my room now, asking if she could sleep in here with me. My eyes widened as the thoughts of Ceres chokng me re-entered my mind over and over. I had to try and make this a normal conversation... but what to ask? I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"....... Tell me first, how old are you?" That didn't sound like a pick up line.......  
  
"Why must you know?" She then winked at me...... Zelda never winked..... but it still had the same affect as a smile of hers. I was immediatley........heheh. "Does it matter?" I turned around to put a shirt on, my blonde hair was still in my hat, I never took my hat off. :D  
  
"I must know. You look 15." I said while the green tunic slipped over my head.  
  
"Then go with that assumption. To tell you the truth, I can't remember really.... Tell me.... How old are you?" She cutely tilted her head to the side and slowly walked toward me. I walked to my window and looked out into the beautiful starry night. I stared out and watched the moon.  
  
"I lost count years and years ago, It's over 10,000 years though." She sighed, and then appeared next to me, and stared at the moon too.  
  
"You must be awfully lonely...." She said in a sad tone. I couldn't fall for her though. She was trying to do something, I could tell that much at least.   
  
"You may sleep in here." She smiled at me. I couldn't look at her, so I walked over to get my sword and shield. "I'm going to take a walk around-" Before I could even finish my sentence, she pounced me. I was on my back and she was she was hugging my waist. Clinging to me basically, she then looked up at me and she was crying......again...  
  
"I'm scared...." She told me while looking up at me with her Zelda face, she looked so much like her, I just wish that she was Zelda.....  
  
"Then stay with Ceres, I need to be alone...." She then held me tighter....  
  
"I don't want to be with Ceres. I don't know her.... Please don't leave me..." I could hear her tears falling onto my tunic, one by one. Maybe I should....AH! She's getting to me....  
  
"CERES!!!" I yelled. She needed to get in here NOW.......I waited.............................................................................. DAMMIT CERES!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
"Please?" She said one final time. Ceres wasn't answering.... I looked at her face and saw her tears, she looked so helpless, so vulnerable.......  
  
"Fine.... I'll stay.... You sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the ground." I was on my back at the time, she then got on all fours and then put her arms around me.... she was so warm.......  
  
"I don't wanna be alone....." She then rested her head on my chest......... God she reminded me of Zelda....  
  
"You may sleep with me, only if you stay at the other end of the bed." I said firmly. She then hugged me and giggled.   
  
"That's fine with me!" She then got off of me and crawled into the huge bed I had. She was laying on the left side of the bed with her eyes closed..... I walked to the side of the bed she was on..... She was so perfect. A few strands of her hair in front of her face as her breathing slowed.... Her lips slowly moved as she breathed.... I wanted to much just to touch her face....her lips...I was reaching out for her when an earsplitting scream overcame my mind.  
  
"MASTER LINK!!" Holy shit!! Here we go..... "GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!!" I sighed. I then walked over to Zelda. I knew Ceres would find out eventually......  
  
"Are you still awake?" I said to her. She nodded and opened her eyes and looked at me. I sat next to her.  
  
"Why do you want to be with me all of a sudden?" I asked her.  
  
"Change of heart Master Link..." She giggled and then she sat up and caressed my cheek. Her hands were so soft..... But I can't let her do this to me.... she ISN'T Zelda.... I grabbed her hand and stood her up..... I had to get her out. I walked her over to the door and yelled.  
  
"Get out of my room. Or I'll make you get out......" She frowned.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" She really looked hurt.  
  
"Need I repeat myself?" She then walked out of my room. And just before my door closed, I heard her cry. I walked over to my bed groggily, ugh....I wanna SLLLLEEEEPPPP. I had my sword and shield taken off and was drunkily walking over to my bed.  
  
"LINK!" I was gonna send a message back to Ceres through my mind, but then she grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" I yelled. She was in here?   
  
"I told you not to let her get close, I told you not to even let her in here!" I was getting tired of this. Why was she yelling at me!?  
  
"I got her out at least! RIGHT?!" She was scared now. She let go of my shirt. I didn't mean to scare her. But I wanted to make my point.  
  
"But you should have done it sooner...." She then looked down. She sighed. "If it makes you feel any better...... She's not really evil.... Well what I mean to say is... It's not her fault..... She doesn't know that Ganon is inside of her...... She's posessed.... And Ganon won't appear until the opportune moment. Until your heart is hers. When you 2 fall in love......... And I don't....." She paused.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"I don't want you to die....... but....... I know she does remind you of her....... she reminds me too... she is a good person... Sarah is good....... but...... loving her will only lose your immortality.... Master Link..." I then smiled.  
  
"Ceres....Do me a favor.."  
  
"Anything.." She replied.  
  
"When it's just the 2 of us....Call me Link." She then blushed.   
  
"Ok then...Link." The way she said it, she sounded like a school girl. I laughed.   
  
"Are you tired?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Would you accompany me on a walk then?" She smiled at me and I blushed. Why does she have that effect on me?! "Wh-wh-where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere near water.... I haven't been to the ocean in a while..."   
  
"The ocean it is then." We both smiled. She walked up to me and grinned. Then pulled me into a hug. I pulled out my Ocarina and played one of my favorite songs. The familiar swirl of colors overcame my vision, and 5 seconds later, we were on the ocean. She then let go of me and closed her eyes and let the ocean breeze blow her hair about.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim or stay on land?" I asked. She then turned to me and winked.   
  
"But I didn't bring my swimsuit." I then turned brick red. Ceres? No swimsuit? AH! Get these things out of my head.... "I would like to stay on land." A question haunted my mind though...... So densely, I blurted it out.  
  
"Do you think Sarah could be Zelda?" She shook her head.  
  
"Link, She could not be Zelda. Zelda it still alive, yes, But she is not Zelda. I.... I know where Zelda is..." I then took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. She KNOWS where Zelda is? Why hasn't she told me? What have we been searching for?   
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.5  
  
"W-w-what?" I stuttered. She avoided my gaze and looked down.   
  
"I've known all along where shes been...." She nearly whispered. But I heard it perfectly. I then lifted my head to see the stars.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me....." She didn't look at me as she answered.  
  
"She told me............... not to tell you." Not to tell me.......  
  
"She-she doesn't want to see me?" A tear slid down my face...... she doesn't want me to see her? She doesn't love me?   
  
"She does want to see you, but if you did see each other. I doubt you two could control your love. If you showed it, that leaves the both of you vulnerable. It shows that both of you are each others weaknesses. Which Ganondorf could use to his advantage." She then looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Like they were saying that they were sorry.  
  
"He is using it.... with Sarah." It's true then. I can't love her.  
  
"Exactly, thats why he created her to look just like Zelda, to fool you. But I don't know how you can avoid loving her. He made almost everything about her the same."   
  
"Almost...." I said. "Her eyes....her eyes are black. Zelda's are blue....." To tell you the truth, I loved Zeldas eyes. They were spectacular to look at. The first time I met her, I wasn't paying attention to anything she said. I was just staring into her luxurious eyes. I heard a couple of words..... Clouds..... fairy..... shining stone.... and thats all I can remember. :P  
  
"I wish Zelda would let me know if she was ok...." I want to know if she's hurt, I want to know if she's looking for me too, or if she started a whole new life and is doing alright.....  
  
"She is ok..... She's fine.... Don't worry..." I sighed.....I was still tired, and by where the moon was placed, it looked to be about 2 o'clock, maybe 3.   
  
"Let's go back...." I was digging around in my hat for my Ocarina when she tugged on my sleeve. I looked at her. "Do you really wanna stay?" She slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes......if it's with you... I mean...I don't come here often....and I would like to stay here and..." She babbled on and on. I loved it when I didn't even have to try to make her go weak in the knees. I then grabbed her hand and walked with her along the beach. She was beside me now, blushing. I then bowed my head in thought.......  
  
-----Ceres POV(point of view)-----  
  
Here I am....walking along the beach with my love....... He took my hand..... I'm touching his hand! *swoons* Why does he do this to me?!?!?! He makes me feel like a school girl. Head over heels for the good guy. I feel so STUPID! He lowered his head and was now watching his feet as he walked. I wonder what he's thinking about................ STUPID ME! I'm a vampire! I can invade his thoughts... But it would feel like I'm butting in...I guess I'll just leave him to it.   
  
He looks so handsome right now. His blonde hair swaying in the wind, back and forth...back and forth, his eyes were reflecting the water which was so near. His lips, immobile as he was thinking and not speaking.... not to mention that he had a fabulous body! I sighed, but his heart belongs to another.....  
  
"Ceres, what should we do with Sarah?" This question snapped me out of my trance.   
  
"She really doesn't have anywhere to go........ we should keep her at home... But you can't become intimate at any cost. But you also have to remember, she doesn't know that Ganon lies within her, so don't be too harsh." Just as I finished my last sentence, he starting hitting himself in the head. He stopped abruptly.  
  
"When we get back, I need to apologize for yelling at her." He then moved onto a completely different subject. "Tell me..... How did you find her?" This question had been troubling me as well.   
  
"That's the scary part Link, I can't remember picking her. I just remember flying back here with her in my arms." And that was the honest to god truth. Link silenced himself...... please say something Link...  
  
"Interesting..." THAT'S ALL? He then let go of my hand and started to walk along the beach without me. Ow, that one hurt. I then silently followed after.......please say something.....  
  
anything.....  
  
I just want to hear your voice........  
  
please.....  
  
"Let's head back." NO! Don't say that! I sighed and nodded my reply. I closed my eyes and then he hugged me, the familiar tune surrounded my ears as we re-entered the castle. He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Were here...." I heard him... .but didn't let go.... "Ceres?" I looked deeply into his eyes. He looked deeply into his eyes. They twinkled wonderfully.  
  
"Yes?" I answered, would he pull me closer? Kiss me? Show me that he loves me too?  
  
"You can let go now." My mouth nearly dropped to the floor as I let go him.  
  
"Oh...sorry...." I said...hmph...so nothing happened. Fuck!   
  
"I should go and apologize to Sarah now, is she still awake?" I sighed and nodded again. He really ruined every moment with talk of Sarah..... She was still in her room, crying on her bed about Link yelling at her. Poor Sarah, and at the same time.... DAMN SARAH!  
  
"I'll be back in a sec..." Link then walked over the door, opened it, and left. I fell onto the bed and screamed into the pillow.  
  
-----Sarah POV-----  
  
I just don't get it..... I wasn't to agressive, was I? I mean he kissed me, can't I return the favor? Why doesn't he like me.... He'll probably kick me out of here..... I shouldn't have done anything. I shouldn't have winked, but he did blush..... But why can't he look at me smiling? Every time I smile, he looks away...... What's wrong with me? I don't understand what I did......   
  
*knock knock knock* Who could that be?  
  
"Sarah?" I was still laying on my bed, smothering myself with my pillow when he opened the door. I was still crying, and my pillow was soaked from my tears. I tried to sound normal when I answered him though.  
  
"W-what?" I wiped my tears away while saying this.  
  
"May I come in?" He asked me. This was his house, he could come and go as he pleased.   
  
"Of course." He then walked into my small, lightless room, but stayed near the door.   
  
"Look, I'm so sorry for yelling at you....." He's apologizing?  
  
"Don't be.... it was my fault." I then looked down, I could feel more tears coming....  
  
"No it was mine, I've been really jumpy lately."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have asked to sleep in your room. I was just being a baby." And the tears came, I couldn't stop them. I buried my head in my pillow as he just watched. He then came over and sat next to me on my bed.  
  
"You were not acting like a baby." He soothed. I then scooted away from him.   
  
"I was, I need to learn to sleep alone, and in-the-dark....." The last 3 words were the hardest to say, but to tell the truth, I really was scared of the dark. I don't know why, but the darkness reminds me of no hope. Like I don't have a future. Or something of that nature.  
  
"Well it's almost morning, you really need to get some sleep, ok?" I looked at him and smiled. And once again he looked away. I sighed. I nodded for my reply. "I guess I'll see you later on this evening then." He smiled at me. I melted every time he smiled. But I guess he doesn't like me, so I can't show it... I blankly nodded again. He walked to the door. "Goodnight." And that was it. I actually was tired....but...I can't sleep alone! And this room has no windows! I ran down the hall after him. I nearly tackled him in the hall, I accidentally slipped and went crashing into him.  
  
"Sorry."He waves my apology away. "I'm really sorry.."He gave me a confused look. "I can't sleep alone." He sighed.  
  
"Well you can't sleep with me, my bed's already full." His eyes widened. I giggled, I don't think he meant to say that.... he immediatley turned red. As I got curious...  
  
"Already full?" I couldn't contain my giggling, "With who?" He immediatley got defensive on me... I think I hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"Is it really any of your business?" He then gave me a quick glare, while I kept on giggling.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Don't get all huffy on me now. But where can I sleep? I'll be fine alone, but I need light." He then sighed again. I think I was becoming more and more of a hassle. He then walked to a table that was in the hallway and opened a drawer to reveal 3 candles.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not really up to date on all electronic needs." He then handed the candles and a lighter to me, and smiled. I melted again. He then walked me over to the room across from my old one. I opened the door and there were 2 windows. I thanked him. And just before I shut the door I yelled:  
  
"Good Luck! And remember... SCORE!" I then shut the door and laughed my head off as I was sure that the banging noises against my door were him hitting his head.   
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.6  
  
-----Link POV-----  
  
*slam slam slam slam* I was wacking my head against her door. I shouldn't have told her that my bed was full! Makes me sound like I pick up hookers or something..... Oh well.... Ceres is still there. I should probably get back to her now. I opened the door and immediatley asked Ceres a question.  
  
"I hope you didn't hear any of tha-" I stopped becuase what she was doing explained it all. She as rolling on the ground with laughter. I could see tears in her eyes as she inhaled sharply from laughing so much. "Your helpful..." I told her, she decreased her laughing to a giggle, but was still smiling like hell. *blushes*  
  
"I'm sorry Master, but you have to admit, she does have Zelda's sense of humor.." She then giggled again. I sighed while I put away my sword and shield.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But how did you know about her sense of humor?" That was odd, has she ever met her before?   
  
"Well I've known where she is, and I keep a telepathic link with her always." She then giggled again. "She likes to tell me stories of when you were little." I rolled my eyes.   
  
"I sometimes wonder if you are a Vampire or not, I've never seen you feed or kill, but you usually come back with the job done." She usually comes back without bloodstains or anything too.... How does she do it? Does she even do it?  
  
"How else could I communicate through thought? How could I have stayed this young for the 2000 years we've known each other? How could I have known about Zelda when you have never once told me about her?" This really caught me, I never thought about those things until she mentioned them. She then smiled at me. I blushed. It was basically a reflex now. But what she said next made me... um..... yeah you try and guess what it made me feel....  
  
"Plus Master, Vampires are very sexy." And at that instant I went crazy in my head. She was very seductive, I can't dent that in the least bit..... but me 17..... forever..... I have to stop these images! I could only say the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yeah, that's...... true..." I then turned around and started to take off my tunic, I knew she wouldn't look. I took a quick peek behind me and she had shoved her head into a pillow. I then smiled. Only in boxers, once again I crawled into my bed. "You can look now." I told her, she was blushing when she looked back up.   
  
"I-I-I should probably go back to my room, if you're going to sleep." But I didn't want her to leave......  
  
"No, You can sleep here for tonight, I'll feel safer that way." She then raised her eyebrow. She then walked over to my bed and sat next to me. She then leaned in and was an inch from my face. She was smiling. What was she going to do......... She was trying something.... but what was it? Was she gonna......  
  
"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. She loves to get me...... "aroused" and then just leave me hanging........  
  
"I just want you to be here with me..... that's all." She then winked and sent me spinning with emotion..... Ceres... was so...... DAMMIT! Erg..... She then walked over to a chair that was a few feet away from my bed and sat in it. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me sleep all day?" She shrugged. "Until I get tired, then most likely fall asleep on the floor."  
  
"You know you can sleep in my bed." I wasn't trying to hit on her..... But I know that my floors were very uncomfortable.. .  
  
"But Master, you might try something." She winked. Again. And I went crazy. Again.  
  
"Me? Why never....." I then winked back. We both laughed.  
  
"Well if you insist..." I then scooted to the very edge of the right of the bed. She then took off her cloak and I could see her figure... wow.... she really was........ *mentally kicks self* She then crawled into the left side of the bed. We were facing each other, and I saw her close her eyes. She was so beautiful... so lovely, her raven black hair perfectly sprawled across her face and the pillow she was laying about, but what I really wanted from her was a kiss.... from her lips...... her wonderfully attractive lips..... so pink, yet red..... if I could only.... My piercing gaze is probably what woke her up. She looked at me and smiled. Maybe I should try to get some information out of her since she's sort of flimsy at the moment.  
  
"Tell me where Zelda is..." I said as I lightly caressed her cheek. She flinched at my touch.  
  
"I can't.... She made me promise not to tell...." I then crawled over the huge bed to her. And wrapped my arms around her. She opened her eyes and gave me a startled look.  
  
"Please... Ceres... I MUST see her. I haven't seen her in over 10,000 years. And now that I know someone who knows where she is, I have to find her!" I then hugged her tighter. She pushed me away and sat up.   
  
"You'll be safe enough by yourself." She then walked to the door. I sighed at my failed attempt to get some information.  
  
"Tell her that I still love her." Ceres looked back at me like I had just slapped her right in the face. I saw her tears.  
  
"I will." And that was it. She slammed the door on me and left. I sighed and then walked to my dresser. I couldn't sleep now. I pulled out my ocarina and played the song that reminded me the most of Zelda. Her Lullaby. I played it over and over again. The memories were rushing back to me, the first time we met.... Shiek...... the last time we met.....  
  
"Link?" I heard from afar. It was Sarah, were the candles gona already?  
  
"Sarah, I'm really tired a-" I stopped, this.... this wasn't Sarah...... the triforce piece was glowing on her hand. Could it be...  
  
"Zelda?" I whispered.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.7  
  
Sarah had just burst into my room. But it couldn't be Sarah, since she had a triforce piece on her hand. It was glowing, not that brightly, but it sure was glowing.   
  
"Link! Link!" She was shouting to me as she ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. Is it her? I then grabbed her left hand and examined it more closely, it was glowing. "Do you really need proof to know that it is your love?"   
  
"Oh god Zelda!" I then hugged her as tight as possible, she was crying and she kept on repeating my name over and over.   
  
"Link! Why didn't you look for me? Why did you leave me alone for 10,000 years? Don't you still love me?..... Have ....... Have you forgotten me?" The very idea of it was absurd, me forgetting Zelda? She's what has been keeping me going throughout all of these years, just the thought of seeing her again gave me this weird feeling inside. I felt so glad that Zelda was finally here, but at the same time so scared that she'd leave again, or Ganon would do something. Along with a ton of other emotions, I just hugged her tighter and tighter, she did the same.   
  
"Don't think that, I would never forget you, ever. I tried, I looked everywhere." I then kissed her cheek and she pushed me away. Confused, I looked at her. She was giving me a look like I was raping her, her eyes were telling me to stop whatever I was doing, but what was I doing wrong? She then walked away from me, but was still giving me that look.  
  
"Master Link, What are you doing? How did I get here?" Her eyes widened as she could see that I was still in my sleeping boxers. What was she doing here? What? Is she Sarah or Zelda? Or..... ????????????  
  
"Um... Are you Sarah?" She blankly nodded, still in shock of seeing me topless I guess. "I don't know.... tell me.... did you hear a song before you fell asleep?" She nodded again.  
  
"A song? I did hear one, it put me to sleep.... I was just laying in bed until I heared it. I've only been asleep for a couple of minutes." I grabbed her hand. The triforce was gone. But how?  
  
"Let me play it again." Maybe Zelda's lullaby triggered something. I'll give it another try. I took out my ocarina and played it again, a dazed look overcame her face and she fell to the ground. I kept on playing and nothing happened. I sighed. I didn't see any changes. I then grabbed her hand again. Nothing....... I then put her in my arms, and carried her to the door. Opened it, and started down the hallway to her window room. Suddenly she started to wriggle in my arms. I think she's having a nightmare.  
  
"No.... I don't wanna....... please..... daddy.... don't make me......." Starting to squirm even more, I layed her on her bed. But as soon as I did, she started to shriek even louder. "NO! PLEASE!!!" I just looked down at her..... what else could I do? "NO! NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T!" She was screaming louder than I knew a girl could! I guess I should just wake her up. I started to shake her, gently at first, she then started to fight back though. Blindly throwing punches and kicking I finally had to pin her down and wake her up.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! SARAH!" She opened her eyes and screamed again. I covered her mouth with my free hand, while the other one held her wrists together. I probably looked like a total pervert to her.... "Shh! It's ok.... It was only a nightmare." She stopped screaming and I took my hand off of her mouth.  
  
"What nightmare?" This confused me, what nightmare? The one where you violently tried to kick my ass in your sleep! "Why did you wake me up? I was sleeping..... and..... if you don't mind me asking..... what are you doing on top of me?...... and in your boxers?" I really did look like a perve. Holding her wrists, me on top of her, and in boxers no less. Hmph.   
  
"You were kicking and screaming in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare...." I then let her hands go and got off of her. This looks really nice doesn't it.... "You just kept on screaming no, so I decided to wake you up." I sighed she wasn't getting this at all. "Do you think that you can fall back asleep?" She nodded.  
  
"There's light in here and the sun is up." It was up, but only just. She then smiled at me. I couldn't help but look away.  
  
"Let me get my ocarina." She gave me a puzzled look.   
  
"Why would you need that?" I sighed. It seemed to put her asleep....  
  
"It puts you to sleep, and quite fast." I took it out and started to play it. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. I couldn't stop playing it though. Seeing her..... Seeing this Zelda-like girl made me want to play it over and over again. I stopped playing when I could feel the presence of the triforce once again. I opened my eyes to see her standing up, the triforce gleefully glowing on her hand.  
  
"Link..." She then looked up at me with her deep blue eyes. It was her. I could recognize her eyes anywhere.  
  
"Hello Zelda." I replied.  
  
"You stopped playing..... please play it again.... for me." I nodded and kept on playing. She walked closer and closer to me. Until she finally hugged me. "Oh Link." She sighed.  
  
"Zelda......" I didn't want to ruin the moment... but I was sort of getting cold in only my boxers. "Umm Zelda...Do you think I could put something on?" I asked her. She didn't move.  
  
"Seeing you like this.... reminds me of the past." She then looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't control it, I lunged to kiss her. And right when my lips touched hers, she fainted in my arms. I sighed again.  
  
"Doesn't last long..." I was really disappointed. I finally had her here with me, and she faints. I sighed again. If I could only see her again. I looked at her hand and the triforce was gone. I gently laid her back on her bed and left the room. I basically crawled back to my bed and fell into the abyss of my blankets and pillows. And from there I dreamed..... Surprisingly about the first time me and Ceres met.  
  
I was in a local pub, trying to have alcohol soak up all of my problems. Mostly the me being depressed about my Zelda being gone. With the triforce within me, It takes a hell of alot of alcohol to get me drunk. And that's exactly how much I drank. A hell of a lot. I had gotten there around sunset, and it was already past midnight when I looked to my left to see a girl eyeing me. I could tell it was a girl from the clothes, but other than that, my vision was really blurry. She walked over to me and said hi....... I think she said hi, I really can't remember. Then next thing I knew though, we were in my bedroom of my castle. How we got there was a mystery to me. Although I can't remember the beggining of the night very well, there was something that she said that I couldn't have missed.   
  
"Alcohol poisons the body, I will poison thine lips."   
  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.8  
  
"Alcohol poisons the body, I will poison thine lips." I couldn't really process at the time what it meant, but I knew that it had to mean something. Caught be surprise, the girl, later to be known as Ceres, pulled me to her and passionately kissed me. Drunk and lonely, I couldn't resist. I kissed her back and we then fell onto the bed. Nothing was happening but kissing, and well..... my hands were... um.... wandering. Wandering over this beautiful girls perfect figure, her dark hair perfectly sprawled over my bed, her wonderful auburn eyes were closed, I could just imagine them staring into hers. She then rolled, so she was now on top of me, she was a really good kisser. I couldn't stop myself from enjoying this. I was missing Zelda so much at the time. The red tunic I was wearing that night, was gone in a second as Ceres basically ripped it off of me. She then starting kissing down my chest, when my triforce senses went haywire. Telling be to basically get her away from me. The triforce made me sober immediatley, I pushed her off of me and she caught herself before she hit the ground. She then glared at me.   
  
"Damn you pretty boy! You WILL DIE!" She screamed at me. The time it took to scream at me, was long enough for her to conjure an attack. I had managed to dodge it, but I didn't have any weapons of my own. All required my sword and Ocarina. And I never traveled into public places with the both of them on me. I was left defenseless, not to mention shirtless, to her attacks. She kept them coming at me as I made way to my closet that contained all of my weapons. She vansished from where she was standing and appeared just before the closet. I skidded to a halt since I was running at the closet, and my clumsiness kicked in when I slipped and smashed right into her. She laid on the ground unconscious for a few seconds as I quickly dashed to the closet and pulled out 'The Legendary Sword'. By that time she was already standing up, summoning a demon to her advantage.  
  
"Evil and malice Hound of Hell, come to me and be my spell! ATTACK!" The word "shit" formed in my head, as I dashed to my closet and whipped out my shield, just in time to have the bounce off of it. I grabbed my sword and looked about to see where the damned mutt was.   
  
"Nayru's Love!" I shouted, and quickly I was enpowered, my health guarded by fairy magic. I charged at the dog once I had found it. I screamed a battle cry as I sliced the dog into 2. It howled very loudly and disappeared. I looked around to see where Ceres was, she was conjuring another demon when I charged at her, sword drawn. Her eyes widened as she backed up against the wall. I put the sword back into its pocket and grabbed her neck.   
  
"What is your name and why would you try to kill me?" She smiled and laughed. I held her an inch off of the ground now, and she still refused to answer. "ANSWER ME!!" I commanded. She smiled again.  
  
"Ceres." She said calmly. I then lifted her 5 inches off of the ground. She was clearly enjoying this. And to make me even more vexed, she laughed.   
  
"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked with clenched teeth. She laughed once again as her eyes glinted red in the shadows.   
  
"Just to see how good you really are. You are quite powerful, but I doubt you could take me at full strength." I slammed her against the wall. The rest of my dream is R-rated, for more than the fight scenes to tell you the truth. All you need to know though, is that I defeated her at her best, and she asked me to be her Master. I humbly accepted.   
  
I could feel myself slowly becoming conscious again. I turned to my side and grunted into my pillow, I was still tired from the events of last night. The sun was shining brightly through my curtain windows, and I felt too lazy to go and close them. My eyes were still closed, since I knew it would burn my eyes to open them. Someone closed my curtains though.. So I decided to open my eyes. Ceres lay beside me staring at me with her auburn eyes.  
  
"Oh! Your awake!" She smiled. I blushed (of course) and hid myself in the covers. I only had my boxers on again, and there she was, smiling away, and laying next to me. *gulp* I was still really tired though... *yawn*  
  
"Define 'awake'." She just giggled and smiled at me again. I ducked into my covers so that only my eyes were showing and muffled, "Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked as I emerged from the covers and sat up, bare-chested and all.  
  
"Just to see you, makes me happy, Master Link." Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. ???????  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her, slowly moving toward my sheild and sword. She just shrugged and layed back on my bed. She looked to the ceiling and blinked once before she spoke.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel so..." She sighed. "Carefree today..... Link..." I had to test her... is this really Ceres?  
  
"Ok then, I guess I'll just go and make out with Sarah then." I made an effort to get out of bed, but she pounced me before I could even sit up. She was really scaring me! Her eyes were blood red and she was breathing heavily as she held down my wrists with her hands, and sat on top of my legs. I couldn't MOVE! help!   
  
"Touch-her-at-all-and-I-will-kill-you." She annunciated her "I-will-kill-you." Clearer than ever. *gulp* Of course, I said the first stupid thing that came to mind.  
  
"Guess you're not carefree today." But luckily, she calmed down and just sighed. She let go of my hands, which had her nailmarks in them, but stayed on my legs.   
  
"I was carefree Master, I was..." She trailed off, and sighed again. "Now you tell me, why are you so mean today?" She looked thoughtfully into my eyes, no doubt looking into my thoughts for her answers.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure that it was really you." She then smiled slyly. Uh-oh...  
  
"And what would you have done if I wasn't me?" She smiled and flashed her fangs. And then she giggled as she moved toward my face. "But lets not think of the past, what do you want to do now?" She licked my lips, teasing me... but why now?  
  
"My my, aren't we frisky today?" I asked her. She just giggled and kissed m lips over and over, lightly each time, leaving me every time wanting so much more.... But I can't.... Zelda.... "Actually.... I'm not sure if I want to do anything...." Not to be a wuss or anything....  
  
"But I know you can't resist me..." She whispered into my ear as she laid on top of me.. *gulp*  
  
"What about Zelda?" She gave me a hurt expression and climbed off of me, managing to 'accidentally' hit me in the stomach. She then sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't want to do anything...." She then started walking toward the door. I just looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry.... it's just that... I want Zelda to be my first..." Ceres swiveled around as her jaw hit the floor.   
  
"FIRST?"  
  
Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Linked: A new love   
  
Ch.9  
  
"I'm sorry.... it's just that... I want Zelda to be my first..." Ceres swiveled around as her jaw hit the floor.   
  
"FIRST? YOU MEAN?! YOU!" She pointed at me stupidly. "YOU! TEN-THOUSAND YEARS OLD!?! YOU!!" She just kept repeating the same thing over and over, while I turned fire-engine red. It's true... I haven't seen Zelda in 10,000 years, and I did want the first time I did it to be just for love, and not for me just being a hormonal teenager. She calmed herself down about a half an hour later. "Ok... Master... err... Link.... I didn't want to get that far, I still am noble to come degree." She smiled at me as she walked towards me again. But I had to wonder about something else totally off the subject...  
  
"How long were you there next to me?" She giggled.  
  
"Not very long... why do you ask?" She then plopped next to me on the bed, eyeing me for her answer, no doubt looking in my head. But I couldn't tell her... about my dream... or that I've been having this exact same dream for years now...  
  
"What dream?" She asked me again, my face became red and hot. DAMMIT! I can't think of it... stop thinking...  
  
"Nothing.. Nothing." I repeated over and over, how was I suppose to tell her that my dream was rated... um.... X.. with her in it? I bet you can guess now why I didn't tell you the rest of my dream... Me still in my boxers, she grabbed me by the neck, but not choking me, but still demanding her answer. "I don't ask YOU about YOUR sick FANTASIES do I?!?!" I shouted at her, completelt draning my energy of saying anything else.   
  
"What was I DOING?!?!" She yelled at me. But I couldn't fight it anymore, the image of Ceres on top of me, from my dream, popped into my head and replayed over and over. She let go of me and her eyes widened. But then put on an evil grin.  
  
"Naughty boy..." I sighed and calmed down, meaning my face went back to it's normal color. And I could breathe again. I then mumbled something, not meaning for her to hear it, but she did, and she made it noticable.  
  
"You try going through puberty for 10,000 years......" She was rolling on the floor with laughter by the time I said my last word. but hey.... maybe I should try...... I then grabbed Ceres and playfully slammed her onto the bed. She giggled.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't just a dream, what if you were predicting the future?" She then kissed me, I can never tell if she's just teasing me ot if she really wants to 'play' around. *sigh* women.....  
  
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
